Silent Hill:Control
by LimpytheTurtle
Summary: Somethings wrong with this place
1. Default Chapter

I love Silent Hill.  
  
It's the kind of place where you can grow old with dignity and live without fear. The kind of place where words like love and peace make sense. It's been forever since I can remember the last time something bad happened here. But, lately I've had these terrible stomach pains, a "volcano in your stomach" as my wife Julia puts it. The doctors don't know what it is and the pains are getting worse and worse. "Less spicy food and more exercise Mr. Stills" they say. The only time they don't seem to hit me is when I'm driving to the next town over. It feels like summer never ends. It's never cold around here and today is the beginning of the Summer Fest.  
  
I wait for Julia to get dressed and watch television.  
  
With a high of 68 degrees and partly cloudy it's going to be another beautiful day here in Silent Hill. Be sure to get out and visit the summer fest with plenty to do and as usual plenty of Mrs. Davis' pecan pie.....  
  
Mrs. Davis' pecan pie is a sensation here. We get tourist from all around trying to get as many as they can. I remember once as a teen working in her store selling them and some business tycoon or something wanted to buy the recipe from Mrs. Davis. She refused of course. But the guy wouldn't let up and kept pressuring her and telling her that it wouldn't take much too just take it from her. She reached calmly under the counter and fired a single shot from her revolver into the air. The business guy scurried out so quickly it was almost comical. After that point she became a Silent Hills spokeswoman against intruding big business. She was a hero to all small business owners. Funny thing that bullet hole is still there after 15 years.  
  
The baby is crying, oh yeah I forgot to mention. I have a baby girl who was born 3 months ago. Her name is Alice. I swear the kid hasn't stopped crying since we brought her from the hospital. She is either sleeping or crying. She even cries when Julia holds her and is only quiet when I cuddle her small face to mine. I stare down into her violet eyes and get lost in them wondering why I'm still in Silent Hill. I guess it is because my entire family has lived and died here. My family goes as far back to when the town was founded. I always wanted to leave, I just can't.  
  
The television turns off and I get startled. Above me is Julia holding the remote and a sleeping Alice in her arms.  
  
We get in our car and drive off to the town's center. We have to leave the car parked on Lindsey Street. Since no traffic can come in or out through the festival. I get closer and the sounds of children running and laughing fill the air. Sirens and bells are going off at the different game booths.  
  
"Connor, I see some friends from work-could you hold her for a sec?" Julia gives me Alice and walks off towards them.  
  
I stand near a booth where a teen boy is trying to knock down heavy milk cans with a baseball. He keeps missing his mark but laughs it off as a teen girl smiles at him.  
  
The festival has been around for years. At first it was suppose to be just an attraction to get tourist in and have them spend money. Later is sort of evolved into a day for everyone to cut work or summer school. The only places open today, besides the booths are the Ferris wheel overlooking Toluca Lake next to the park, Happy Burger and the Hospital.  
  
It's sunny again. Everyone is eating vanilla bean ice cream. It's always sunny, as if though the sun makes it an excuse for us to eat more Ice Cream. An excuse to be happy and enjoy what we have.  
  
Julia comes back over smiling "Katie and Trish want to see the baaaby" She says it really sweet and takes Alice out of my arms. She is still asleep so she doesn't cry. We walk over to where Julia's friends are.  
  
"Maybe we can head over to the Ferris wheel later?" I say  
  
"I don't know-you think it might be too scary for Alice?"  
  
"No, she'll be fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julia runs over to show off the baby and how miraculously she got rid most of the stretch marks. She lifts her shirt up over her bellybutton to expose her perfectly defined stomach.

All the other women look astonished and compliment her from left and right.

My stomach erupts; I fall to my knees hunched over in pain.

"Ughhh!"

"Connor! Oh my god! Jean, call an ambulance!"

Blur. That's all I can see. I'm dieing. I'm dieing? I can still hear voices and footsteps running around me are cannons firing. Everything is dark it feels warm-

"Connor! Please stay awake, the ambulance is on its way sweetie."

Julia's hand passes over my forehead and caresses my face. My voice feels dry and I can't say a word. I just lay there in agony as Julia caressing my face with false comfort. I know I'm going to die. This time it's different. I close my eyes tightly tears floating down, Julia stroking my cheek….

The pain suddenly stops.

I wake up from the cold floor my eyes open sharply.

"Julia?" I ask out loud

The town looks like soap scum. Strangely enough there is no sun light, instead there's a thick fog that has descended. I can't see anything that isn't a few feet away. I don't hear anyone, the fair is completely gone. I know this sounds stupid, but I call out for anyone who can hear me.

"Hello! Is there anybody here? Hello?"

I walk over to the nearest booth. There's an old dart board with moldy stuffed bears, hanging from the roof of the booth. I walk over to the next booth where they were selling food. I look inside and there's rotting food spread all over the floor, maggots crawl over old plates of hamburgers and hot dogs. The smell is overwhelming and I throw up. I gasp for air and stop vomiting. I hear foot steps coming from behind me. I turn around, they don't sound like any shoes walking against concrete. The figure slowly emerges from the fog.

"What in god's name?" I say to myself. It looks like a naked woman with straight dark hair. "The Woman" has no facial features except for her mouth which is smiling. No nipples, no pubic hair just rough, yellowish, hardened skin, like wood. Her arms are long, her body thin and straight except for her huge bulging stomach. She looks pregnant!

I freeze up. "She has no eyes," I say to myself, "she can't see me." Her head jerks and points dead at me. Her mouth is opening and closing slowly like a fish out of water.

My heart starts beating faster and faster. I slowly reach over the counter and pull an old dart from the dart board. It looks strange the needle is longer then a usual playing dart. It looks more like a thin dagger with a small handle. "The Woman" is looking at me, I know it, I can feel her look. She starts speeding up from her weak pace. Her fists open up to reveal long, sharp finger nails.

Shit! What should I do?

_Choose Well…_

A, Stand my ground and prepare to fight?

B. Hide?

C. Run away?


End file.
